


Date Night 2

by Angeleyz4ever



Series: Crazy but we love them anyway! [8]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Drinking, Flirting, Hand Jobs, M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 17:28:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14406954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angeleyz4ever/pseuds/Angeleyz4ever
Summary: Date night turns a little crazy as the boys let their inhibitions loose at the Hunters Moon!





	Date Night 2

**Author's Note:**

> My ladies in the #PositivityWarriors group on Twitter and I were discussing the alley behind Hunters Moon and too bad the Jace/Maia scene couldn't have been someone else as well. 
> 
> Or the Malec sex fic you didn't know you needed. 
> 
> Come find me on Twitter at @Angeleyz4ever and let me know what you think!

Magnus Bane stepped out of the portal dressed to impress. Of course, he was always dressed that way but tonight was date night with his Alexander and that meant he put out a little more effort than his normal look.

Alexander was worth it.

He wore all the things that made Alec burn for him.  He had skintight blood red leather pants that hugged his legs and shaped his ass like a glove.  Over that, he wore a black silk shirt that he purposely left unbuttoned to his navel showing of the many necklaces that bounced on his muscular chest.  Ebony hair with red highlights spike high in his signature hawk was bouncy and chic. His rings and bracelets sparkled in the lights of the bar, as did the sheen of glitter that lined his eyes over the kohl. Lastly, his lips were pouty pink with a slight gloss.  

As he turned to open the door, a velvety voice stopped him in his tracks.

“Magnus.” Alexander Lightwood could stop traffic with his pale skin and inky black hair.  Hazel eyes that made Magnus weak in the knees added to the obvious gorgeousness that was his Alexander but his voice…his voice washed over him like a deep velvet caress on his skin.

“Alexander.” Magnus reached up, drew the taller man down, and pecked the full pink lips of the Head of the New York Institute before going through the door of the Hunter Moon Bar.

As the hours go by the boys enjoy their favorite cocktails while flirting shamelessly over the pool table.  Alec has ditched his jacket and rolled up his sleeves on his button up denim shirt, knowing it distracts Magnus.  Magnus flexes his biceps as he pulls back on the stick, almost ripping the silken material, stretching to its limits.  The bar is fairly deserted now as date night is always during the week when things are slow. The cocktails have made Alec feely as Magnus bends to take a rather difficult shot Alec moves in and wraps himself around him. His lips graze the ear cuff on the magic man’s left ear as he whispers three little words that almost make Magnus drop to the floor.

“Fuck me now.” Alec burns a trail with his lips from the soft lobe down the small exposed area of skin on his neck.

Magnus groans then straightens up. He looks around the bar, grabs his lover’s hand, and heads to the back door of the bar. He flicks his wrist and sends their jackets and things home. 

Magnus has had sex in all kinds of places over his 400 plus years being alive. Alec has not. They have talked about expanding on their boundaries so he hopes that this is what Alec is expecting.

 They get out into the darkened alley, moving back into the corner where there is hardly any light at all.

“Alec, are you sure?” Magnus is heavy into making Alec comfortable and consent is sexy after all.

“Just do the thing you do at the Institute.” Alec growls as he grabs his boyfriend and hauls him in for a mouthwatering kiss. His hands grip the silk shirt in a death grip while he sears his lips to the warlocks, slipping his tongue in to chase the silken warmth he knows awaits him.  Magnus melts into the kiss unable to do anything but chase his lips when he pulls back and then dives back in again.

Pulling apart, their lungs desperate for oxygen, Magnus whirls his magic and throws up wards over the end of the alleyway.  No one can see or hear what they are now doing.  Magnus grins as Alec nods at his unspoken question, grabs the archer by the collar, and slams him back against the wall. 

Alec groans as his dick swells from the impact and grabs at the warlocks hips pulling them flush together.  Magnus fuses to Alec’s neck, opened mouth kisses trace his favorite rune as he pulls dirty moans from his boyfriend. As he works over the deflect rune with his teeth and tongue, biting and then lathering it with sweet moisture, Alec is desperate to feel skin. He yanks the silken shirt from its hold in the tight leather. His large hands run up and down twitching abs and pecs as he brushes over muscle, stopping to pull and tweak the harden nubs under his hands.  One hand wanders down and around and gropes the tight ass that drove him to distraction as it was bent over the table earlier. He grins as the warlock grunts as their bound cocks brush together. Alec spreads his legs farther letting Magnus settle between them causing more friction for their throbbing need.

The older man throws his head back and moans his cock throbs against the leather cage it’s incased in. Alec’s hand moves towards the older man’s bulge as Magnus tries to open the denim shirt in front of him.  Desperate for the feel of the silken skin he knows covers his archers body he grabs and rips the shirt wide open, buttons popping and flying in all directions as they give way. Alec gasps as the air hits his overheated skin.

Magnus’ lips find hard muscle and puckered nips as he slides his tongue in circles, driving his Shadowhunter to the edge of crazy.

“Mag…nnngh.” Alec tries but Magnus just pulls the tight nub into his mouth and sucks making him lose thoughts. 

Hands move to buttons and zippers, Alec pulls the long silken length he so desperately desires from its leather imprisonment. Slowly tugging on it as it hardens even more. Magnus cannot think as he lays his head against the broad shoulder, his toes curling in his shoes as the younger man works over his cock. 

Alec’s lips find Magnus’ ear again but this time he is beyond control.

“Fuck me Magnus.  Bend me over in this dirty alley and fuck me until I scream.”

“Alexander…” Magnus shakes his head as the archers fingers brush the top of his cock again.  His eyes roll back, filthy groans open-mouthed and dirty fill the air.  He looks up, grabs Alec, and flips him to face the wall.  He flicks his fingers and produces lube. He shoves black skinny jeans and black boxers down past his thighs, as he gets ready to prepare his lover. He pulls Alec’s hips roughly towards him then lubes up his fingers and as he reaches around to tease the precum-covered cock between the younger man’s legs, he slowly presses home into the heat that is his lover.

One finger, in and out. Alec starts to push against him so he adds another and then another until Alec is fucking himself on Magnus fingers. Dirty moans fall from the Shadowhunters lips as each time he pushes back its harder and harder.  Magnus magic’s a condom, lube on to his erect member, and lines it up with Alec’s quivering hole. He grabs the Shadowhunters hips, pulling as he pushes into him. Both men let out animalistic guttural sounds as he bottoms out.  Magnus is so turned on by his words he almost cums there and then.

Alec is panting now. He pushes back, looks over his shoulder, and begs.

“Hard and fast baby, fuck me like you own me.”

Hearing those words fall from his angel’s lips causes Magnus to lose what little control he had left.  He pulls back almost all the way out and then slams home, pulling Alec back as hard as he slams forward.

Alec screams as Magnus shifts and now each move hits that special ball of nerves inside. He tightens his ass pulling groans from the warlock as the glamour on his eyes slip and golden cat eyes gleam over his lovers back.

He reaches around Alec and squeezes his cock, knowing it is not going to take long as Alec arches his back and practically howls as his prostate is abused by the hard cock sliding in and out of his ass.

Magnus feels it starting, that coiling heat that tightens his balls pulling him towards the edge of the cliff. He can feel Alec is almost there as well.  He tugs faster on the precum-covered cock in his hand as he pumps into the tight heat chanting Alec’s name between moans.

The warlock feels it as he tips and as he’s about to go over the edge his archer cries out his name and long jets of white heat coat his hand making him shove forward harder one last time as he explodes into his lover, painting his insides with heat.  

Lightbulbs burst as wave after wave of blue emanate from the warlock while his body rocks on its own violation. His vison blurred from the orgasm slowly returns as their bodies float back down to earth.

He holds Alec against him, knowing if he lets go that Alec will not be able to stand. He swirls a portal into the wall in front of his lover and they fall into their bed.  Another flick of the wrist and they are clean and changed.  Alec looks up to his lover, smiles a dopey smile, and then closes his eyes and is asleep.

Magnus wraps him up in his arms and does the same, thinking to himself that he’s going to have to go to the bar tomorrow and replace all the lights and then he drift to sleep, as satisfied smile gracing his beautiful face.

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd and not owned by me.


End file.
